Alien Geometros
Alien Geometros is a race of aliens from Planet Geometros who reside in 1616 created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance An enterprising species of Aliens from a planet far away from Earth, the Geometros are known for their unusual appearance. All Geometros have a pentagonal head with very round eyes that are bright orange in colour, as well as dark grey skin. Most Geometros keep to their normal size, which is similar to that of the average human, but when necessary they can increase in size and don a suit of Geometros Power Armour to tower over their opponents. It should be noted that the Geometros have a particular knack at crafting fine clothing, and it isn't uncommon to find even less affluent Geometros wearing smart suits and dresses. History On a cold January night, a lone spaceship crashed into the South Downs in Hampshire. Having landed in a remote area of the chalk landscape, No one made it to the scene until the following morning, when a small crowd of researchers from the University of Portsmouth had arrived along with the Police to assess the scene. One of the researchers forced open a dented door on the side of the craft, to find a single alien inside, suffering from the effects of hypothermia. The world had barely finished writing down the reports of Tremolex's rampage through the tropics, and already a new discovery had been found! Noticing the humans gazing at it, the alien managed to speak, somehow being able to translate the English that was being spoken amongst the researchers. "M...my name is... Symphion..." ---- A few days later, Symphion was recovering from his injuries inside a sealed hospital ward in Portsmouth, and appeared to be doing well. Scientists regularly visited his room on the ward to ask him questions about his life, how he ended up on that cold hillside, and the reasons why he had ventured to Earth in the first place. It soon became clear that Symphion was a merchant, who had been flying his ship with a cargo of precious materials and fine fabrics to the Solar System to seek his fortune. Upon reaching the vicinity of Earth, the ship was caught in Earth's gravitational pull, entering its atmosphere. Symphion had tried to control the descent, but ultimately crash landed into the South Downs. Abilities Small *'Hallucinations': When small, Alien Geometros can summon hallucinations to distract potential attackers and give the alien a chance to escape. *'Geometrium Shield': Alien Geometros can summon a dome-like energy shield to protect it from any sort of conventional weaponry for a short amount of time. *'Size Change': By raising their arms and uttering a mysterious phrase in their own language, Alien Geometros can call in its Geometros Power Armour and increase in size. Large *'Geometrium Coil': Alien Geometros can use the Tesla coils mounted on its shoulders to unleash bolts of electricity to stun or injure opponents. *'Gore Drill': Alien Geometros can use the drills on the arms of the upper section of its Geometros Power Armour to great effect, being able to tear through the skin of opponents with ease. *'Geometrium Hammer':Alien Geometros can use the blunt ends of the arms of the lower section of its Geometros Power Armour to clothesline opponents or deliver crushing blows to leave them dazed. Weaknesses *While the Geometros Power Armour's outer casing is extremely strong, the electrical components that power the armour and its Geometrium Coils are not. Should an opponent's attacks penetrate the armour plating, the internal circuitry that powers the armour becomes vulnerable. Trivia * Originally, the upper section of Alien Geometros's power armour was bright orange and had an eerily-grinning face on it. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Universe 1616